Stay Together
by raintheangels
Summary: Ami feels alone and bitter due to her parents' divorce. A song echoes her laments. SM/blink-182. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I nothing from Sailor Moon or Blink-182. Don't sue me. Please.

Stay Together for the Kids: a Sailor Moon songfic.

It was certain things, tiny things, and the kind of things that you and I would hardly glance at. You might take a second look, but odds are you'd turn away and keep walking. However, these kinds of thing always seemed to shout out to one Ami Mizuno. She had been on her way to the library to study for an upcoming medical exam when the garishly colored leaflet caught her eye. She walked up to the telephone pole onto which said leaflet was posted. She read it, then angrily tore it off, crumpled it up, and cast it away.

Trailing behind her, a man with green and black Creature skateboard stooped and picked up the discarded flyer. After reading it, a slight frown appeared on his face, but he quickly shrugged it off, and went about his business.

Meanwhile, in the library, Ami sat at a table studying. Her blue laptop was open, simultaneously showing an internet radio station set on random, and data on the characteristics of cytosine and its uses in RNA. She was hard at work, desperately trying to block out the hatred she felt towards the flyer. What it had advertised was an amusement park and its grand opening. Apparently, as an opening gimmick to draw more crowds, the park was advertising a "Family Day" event, where families could enjoy various activities.

All this, however, was lost on Ami. What had angered her was the photo on the flyer. It showed a picture family, where the dad and mom were smiling over their prize son and daughter. For a moment, Ami had wanted so desperately to go, only to have her dreams crushed by the wriggling grip of reality. Her parents were divorced, and with her father living elsewhere, her mom constantly at work, and the fact that the two of them couldn't stand the sight of one another, let alone spend the day together, it made Ami jealous of all the happy families that would enjoy the park.

'Why couldn't my family be like that?' thought Ami bitterly. 'Why do two people promise to spend their lives together, only to break that vow, and leave their kids confused and devastated?' For Ami, like most kids from a broken home, had initially thought the whole mess had been her fault. She had spent endless nights in tears, listening to their bickering through the walls. 'The kids are why parents should stay married. They fail to realize what a divorce can do to them, especially at a young age.' The bluenette thought ruefully. All of a sudden, she paused. A new song had started to play on her computer, and the title took her breath away. "Stay together for the kids" was the title, and the artist was some American punk band, Blink-182. She listened to the words, enraptured.

_It's hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut._

_ This house is haunted, it's so pathetic, it makes no sense at all._

_ I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away._

_ If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day._

_ So here's your holiday, hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away._

_ It was mine, so when you're dead and gone._

_ Will you remember this night, twenty years now gone?_

_ It's not right._

_ Their anger hurts my ears, been burning strong for several years._

_ Rather than fix the problems, they never solved them, it makes no sense at all._

_ I see them everyday, we get along, so why can't they?_

_ If this is what he wants, and it what she wants, then why's there so much pain?_

_ So here's your holiday, hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away._

_ It was mine, so when you're dead and gone, will you remember this night?_

_ Twenty years now gone, it's not right._

_ So here's your holiday, hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away._

_ It was mine, so when you're dead and gone._

_ Will you remember this night, twenty years now gone?_

_ It's not right._

_ It's not right._

And with that phrase fading out, Ami started out of her trance. The people sing the song, it seemed like they had felt the same hurt, the same confusion she had. To top it off, they had put their feelings into song, and spread the message to the masses. Packing her things away, Ami smiled a soft smile. She realized that she would not be the only one not going to the family affair at the amusement park, and that thought comforted her. If the guys in that band could find an outlet for their frustrations, then so could she. She was the Senshi of Mercury, for crying out loud! Surely she could find a way to spend that time.

A thought struck Ami out of the blue. If she had seen this, then surely her best friend in the whole solar system, Makoto Kino, had. Ami winced, remembering that Makoto's parents were both dead, victims of an untimely airplane crash. Surely Mako-chan wouldn't be going to the amusement park. Ami might be able to convince Makoto to go out to a movie, or ice cream, or even just stay in, and make dinner for the two of them, as Makoto's cooking was legendary. As Ami walked out of the library into the bright May sunshine, she looked off into the distance. There was a man skateboarding on the half-pipe at the adjacent skate park. He would occasionally fall, and, after brushing himself off, he would get back up and try it again.

Ami smiled. 'Fall down seven times, get up eight. That's what they say. I shouldn't let things like this get me down. After all, I'm not the only one with problems, and I'm sure Mako-chan wouldn't say no to a date with me.' thought Ami. The bluenette blushed, as she realized what she had just thought. In the distance, the skateboarding man looked over at Ami and grinned to himself. 'She looks happier than before. Good.' And with that, he dropped back in the half-pipe, as Ami walked to Makoto's apartment. She was sure that good times were going to be had.

The End

A/N: Well, there you have it, my second attempt at a songfic. I heard this song, loved it, and thought it perfect for my Ami-chan. I hope people read this and realize that divorce solves nothing. It just makes more problems, and it affects everyone. So please, read and review, and Stay Together For The Kids.


	2. Stopping and Melting

Chapter 2: Stopping and Melting

A/N: I own not Sailor Moon, nor Modern English, nor the 80's. Not even the Flock of Seagulls haircuts. I still rock out my Casio calculator watch, though.

Makoto Kino jumped in alarm. She had been casually lounging on her day off from the restaurant where she was training to be head chef, eating popcorn and watching a show featuring the "Greatest 80's One-Hit Wonders." Just as "Mexican Radio" by Wall of Voodoo was finishing, the front door to Makoto's apartment exploded, and a winded Ami Mizuno stood in the doorway, panting like she'd just run the Boston Marathon.

"Ami-chan! Is everything okay?" the pony-tailed girl cried. "I…saw…flyer…thought…you…okay" the bluenette managed to choke out between panting breaths. Makoto frowned, trying to interpret what her best friend was trying to say. Though she was kind of cute when she got all flustered like this. Oh no! What was she thinking? Ami was her best friend in the whole wide world, heck, the universe! You don't just start crushing on your best friend. But then, Makoto realized that this wasn't a spur of the moment thing. This had been there all along, and she had tried to ignore it.

"Take a deep breath, Ames. Maybe I should get you a glass of water, or something." Makoto said. Ami just shook her head, took a deep breath, and said, "I was studying, and I saw this flyer for a family day at a theme park, and got depressed thinking about my mom and dad, and then I realized you had it worse, and this song played on my computer, and it made me realize that it's not all bad, and you've got it worse, and…and…oh, Mako-chan!" Ami blurted out the words as if it were the last thing she would ever get to do, then she collapsed into Makoto's arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I just got so down thinking about this, and I never thought about people who have it worse, and I want you to know how awful I feel, and I'd do anything for you, Mako-chan! Because I…I…lo-love you." The bluenette whispered. Makoto was too stunned to reply. All she could do was hold her friend, while fireworks of joy went off in her head. Ami, her dear Ami-chan, loved her. Makoto was too happy for words. But she knew she'd have to say something, anything, to let her friend know that she felt the same way. Then, an idea popped into Makoto's head.

"Ami, you'd really do anything for me?" Ami could only nod. "Well, how about a dance?" Ami blushed, took her best friend's hand, and like magic, a classic song started to play on the TV. The couple dancing in the video mimicked the two Senshi as they slowly twirled in the light of the television. The singer began, and it went like this;

"_Moving forward using all my breath._

_ Making love to you was never second-best._

_ I saw the world, crashing all around your face._

_ Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ You've seen some changes, and it's getting better all the time._

_ There's nothing you and I won't do._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ Dream of better lives, the kind which never hate._

_ Trapped in a state of imaginary grace._

_ I made a pilgrimage to save this human's race._

_ Never comprehending the race had long gone by._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ You've seen the difference, and it's getting better all the time._

_ There's nothing you and I won't do._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ The future's open wide._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ You've seen the changes, but it's getting better all the time._

_ There's nothing you and I won't do._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ The future's open wide._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ We've seen the difference, and it's getting better all the time._

_ There's nothing you and I won't do._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you._

With that line fading out, the two girls were left slowly dancing in the early evening light. Makoto looked at Ami, deep into her sapphire blue eyes, and smiled.

"Ami-chan, I'd stop the world to melt with you." Ami was about ask what that even meant, when she suddenly found herself incapable of processing coherent thoughts. A pair of soft, delicate pink lips had pressed firmly into Ami's own, and her last rational thought was, 'Oh my God, Mako-chan feels the same way! I'm so relieved!' before she gave into the moment and returned the kiss. In the background, the TV had started to play a new song, but the two girls could be forgiven for not paying attention.

The End

A/N: Well, due to an order from my CO, I put up another chapter to the "Song Story". Originally designed as a one-shot due to a perfect song, I'm gonna make more chapters, each revolving around a certain song that fits the mood. Read and review, please. If you want a song in the story, than let me know. It had better be a good one, though.


End file.
